


Better Luck Next Time

by applelyn_madoka83



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Arguements, Crying, Gen, M/M, Makeout Sesh, Multi, Other, Rarepair, Song fic, inspired by songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applelyn_madoka83/pseuds/applelyn_madoka83
Summary: A friends to strangers trope(I dont know what happened to the rest of the story, I plan of fixing that as soon as I rewrite my Haikyuu Danganronpa AU)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Lemon Juice

"Tadashi...we need to talk." Tsukishima's voice rang through the eerily silent Yamaguchi household as Yamaguchi looked up nervously, he loved hearing his voice, but whenever he used his first name that meant only one thing, 𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘣𝘭𝘦 

"Yes Tsukki?" Yamaguchi nervously said, crossing his fingers behind his back, nervously awaiting what the strawberry blond would say to him. Taking a deep breath, Tsukishima looked back at Yamaguchi "can you stop being so clingy all the time, it's getting annoying." 

'𝘊𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘺? 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯?' Yamaguchi had thought of himself to be kinda clingy, but he never thought he was 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 clingy. "Huh?" "You heard me Tadashi, you're so clingy to me, everywhere I go, it's "Tsukki, Tsukki, Tsukki..." I'm my own person, I don't need you to be around me all the time, stop it." 

Yamaguchi was at a loss for words, was he really this annoying? Glancing back up at the blond for an answer, Tsukishima glared at the shorter, "seriously Tadashi, you're doing it again. You're so overly dependent on me, I am not a dog." Tsukishima continued to belittle Yamaguchi until he was shaking, '𝘸𝘩𝘺...?' He thought, looking at his shoes, vision getting more and more blurry. 

"I'm not clingy Tsukki." Yamaguchi said, voice slightly wavering. "Yes you are, I don't know why I even decided to help you after I saw you getting bullied after school one day." Tsukishima rubbed the bridge of his nose as he turne to look at Tadashi who had 2 distinct lines of tears running down his face. 

"T-tsukki..." Yamaguchi sniffled, tears streaking his face, slamming his hands back onto the kitchen table, he snapped at what was once his childhood best friend, "IS THAT REALLY WHAT YOU THINK OF ME?!" Yamaguchi cried, distraught and heartbroken.

Tsukishima flinched, looking down at the boy, he scoffed and started walking out, "yeah, duh." Giving a slight wave before he walked out of Tadashi's apartment, he wondered if he had made the right choice, he was sick of having Tadashi cling to him all the time, but was it the right one? Slamming the door to his room, Tadashi started to sink down onto the floor, putting his head in his knees, he was heartbroken, but it must be said. Sobbing, Tadashi put a hand over his mouth to stop the amount of noise that was coming out of him, it was pathetically useless. 

Yamaguchi tried to calm himself down, it was routine at this point, he would...talk to Tsukki. Crap, that option was gone now. Not to mention the big fat crush Yamaguchi had on the strawberry blonde since Junior High, and he had just lost all the chances with him... 

'𝘔𝘰𝘮, 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦?' 

Waking up and rubbing his eyes for the next day, Yamaguchi sat up with a headache, "ugh...school." He muttered, getting ready, he dreaded the walk to the bus stop where he had to see the dreaded boy, tall and noticeable, Yamaguchi just wanted to disappear into the darkness. "𝘚𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘵 𝘶𝘱 𝘛𝘢𝘥𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘪, 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘭, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘰" Yamaguchi tried to drown out the thoughts, grimacing, he receded in just staring down at his shoes, it was not a fun ride, but he needed to avoid Tsukishima for the most of the day. 

Morning practice was fine, and so was the rest of the day, he ate lunch in the bathrooms alone, finally, it was the most dreaded part of the day that Tadashi was NOT excited for anymore. Stepping into the clubroom, he muttered a quick hello as he started to undress, feeling a little nervous he turned around and realized he was nearly alone in the clubroom, except for Tsukishima. Oh god why him out of all people. "Yamaguchi." 

Yamaguchi jumped out of his skin as he turned around "y-yes Tsukki?!" "Don't call me that anymore." That was the only thing that Tsukishima muttered to the freckled boy before he walked out of the clubroom. Yamaguchi hung his head, "yes..." 

And the cycle started, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima ignored each other for days on end, not speaking a word outside of class and rarely talking in volleyball, they had became strangers again. One day during practice, Hinata pulled Yachi's shirt a little as he motioned her to go out of the gym. "Uhm-? Hinata-kun, what are you doing?" The pair started to walk out of the gym as Hinata got face level with the blonde, "do you notice anything weird in Tsukishima and Yamaguchi-kun?" "Y-yeah! They seem more distant, like they haven't been talking at all." Yachi muttered, looking a bit concerned, "do you think they got into a fight?" Yachi muttered under her breath, "seems like it, but they have gotten into a fight before and it wasn't this bad." Hinata scratched the back of his head, looking confused. 

Yamaguchi was listening to the entire thing, crap, now what.


	2. A fun day with Shoyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Yamaguchi decide to go out on a walk

Finally, it was the weekend, but Yamaguchi felt so alone, nobody knocked on his door, there were no voices outside his door. "Mom and dad are gone...again. I haven't seen them for a full week." Washing his face, Yamaguchi peered at himself in the mirror, but broke his gaze as his phone pinged twice.

𝘖𝘯𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮: 𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘬𝘪: 𝘐'𝘮 𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺 

𝘖𝘯𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘏𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘢: 𝘺𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘶𝘤𝘩𝘪 𝘪𝘮 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘴𝘲𝘶𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘪𝘺𝘢𝘨𝘪 *𝘸* Sliding Tsukishima's message out of view, Yamaguchi sent back a ping to Hinata: 

𝘠𝘰𝘶: 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦, 𝘪𝘴 2:30 𝘱𝘮 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦? 

𝘏𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘢: 𝘺𝘦𝘴! 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 Yamaguchi suddenly felt a rush of enlightenment, he excitedly slung a bag over his shoulder as he took the spare keys from the top shelf in his parents' room, "goodbye empty house." 

Taking the elevator down to the first floor, he was hit by the familiar breeze of Miyagi's humid air, walking to the bus stop, he realized how unnerving it was to not walk outside with Tsukki anymore, nobody to talk to...nobody to protect him. Getting off the bus, he was greeted by a redhead who was jumping up and down repeatedly, "YAMAGUCHI-KUN!!" Hinata screamed, Yamaguchi gave out a laugh before backing up, "Hi Hinata." 

The two teens started to walk into the mall, listening to Hinata excitedly ramble about Kageyama and the latest new things about his life, Yamaguchi felt himself feeling less alone, he was feeling really loved. "Yamaguchi-kun, where is Tsukishima?" Yamaguchi looked down at the redhead, slightly nervous and a little frightful. "U-uhm...he's busy...so he couldn't hang out today." Yamaguchi started to pick at his acne on his face while feeling even more nervous than 2 seconds ago before Hinata spoke again "huh? But he's right there." 

Looking back up, he saw Tsukishima with a guy with black hair, both boys were 6ft tall and they were holding hands. "...huh?" Yamaguchi felt himself turning away from the pair as he started to make his way out of the mall, Hinata trying to catch up to him, but failing due to the height difference, "Yamaguchi-" 

The bus ride was eerily silent with Yamaguchi avoiding eye contact with anyone around him and Hinata worriedly sparing a few glances at him, walking into Yamaguchi's apartment, he had never bolted up the stairs so fast, and he left the front door unlocked for Hinata too. After the redhead bolted inside his house, he took the time to catch his breath while Yamaguchi sat down on his bed and put his face between his hands. 

"All those years wasted...stupid, stupid, stupid!" Yamaguchi whispered, tears in his eyes. "Yamaguchi." Yamaguchi looked up, tears falling from his eyes as he could barely make out the figure of a person there. "h-uh?" 

Sniffling, Yamaguchi allowed Hinata to sit next to him on the bed as he watched his teammate break down in front of him, putting 2 arms around the boy, Hinata rested his head onto his back, "it'll be ok." He muttered, he wasn't really sure if Yamaguchi was truly gonna be alright, but all he could do right now was hope.


End file.
